300heroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Patch - 2020.01.23
Maintenance Time *'6.00 AM - 9.00 AM' ---- *''Annihilation R: ''Now also permanently grants 10 Ability Power to Peiji If the target dies during the casting animation of this skill. *''Pandora's Dream Land R: ''Pandora will now automatically learn this skill upon reaching level 6 without the need to use any skill point. *''Finalize Apoptosis W: ''The duration of the Movement Speed debuff increased from 1 second to 1.5 seconds. *''Endless Apoptosis R: ''Before casting animation reduced from 0.3 seconds to 0.2 seconds. *''Amy's Blessing: ''The interval to grant Amy's Blessing to Timi reduced from 10 seconds to 8 seconds. *''Amy's Overload Q: ''Cooldown adjusted from 12/10.5/9/7.5/6 seconds to 10/9/8/7/6 seconds. *''Amy's Overload Q: ''Base damage adjusted from 55/100/145/190/235 to 70/110/150/190/230. *''Amy's Anger W: ''AP ratio of the skill damage adjusted from AP to AP. *''Amy's Hug E: ''Base damage increased from 40/80/120/160/200 to 60/100/140/180/220. *''Amy's Hug E: ''The delay before the skill triggers its effect after being cast reduced from 0.75 seconds to 0.6 seconds. *The exclusive equipment of this hero is temporarily disabled. *Cost type adjusted from Fury to no longer has any cost. *''Mad Enhancement: ''Reworked the skill name to Twelve Labors and reworked its effect as follows: **'Battle Continuation - '''Grants a 20% chance to completely nullify the lethal damage received. **'Twelve Labors - Grants Heracles the Ability to nullify any damage received that is below his current level. **'''Twelve Labors - '''Grants 11 stacks of '''Twelve Labors to Heracles. For each lethal received, the stack will be reduced by 1 and Heracles will be prevented from being killed with 5% of his maximum health is restored as the remaining health. If the lethal damage received within the single attack is higher than 5% of his maximum health, the additional stacks will be consumed with each additional stack is consumed for every 5% of your maximum health that is lost from the lethal damage within the same attack, Heracles will die If there are not enough additional stacks to be consumed. When all stacks of Twelve Labors are consumed, Heracles will become killable within the next lethal damage. After the last stack is consumed, all 11 stacks will be restored after 180 seconds. **'Twelve Labors -'''When there is Illyasviel von Einzbern within the same team, Heracles will automatically restore 1 stack of '''Twelve Labors' for every 60 seconds. *''Shooting the Hundred Heads (Nine Lives) Q: ''Removed the additional damage from consumed Fury. *''Shooting the Hundred Heads (Nine Lives) Q: ''Skill damage increased from 60/90/120/150/180 + Bonus AD to 75/110/145/180/215 + Bonus AD. *''Shooting the Hundred Heads (Nine Lives) Q: ''During the Mad Enchantment state, the Bonus Attack Damage from the passive effect of this skill will be doubled but the active ability of this skill will be disabled. *''Warcry W: ''Renamed the skill name to Valor and reworked the effect as follows: **'Passive (Mind's Eye (Fake)) - '''Heracles uses his sixth sense to predict incoming danger the outcome of the battle, increasing his evasion rate against basic attacks by 3%/6%/9%/12%/15% and critical strike damage by 3%/6%/9%/12%/15%. **'Active (Valor) - Heracles mocks all nearby enemies, he decreases 20/30/40/50/60 Attack Damage and 20%/25%/30%/35%/40% Movement Speed of all nearby enemies for 4 seconds and also increases his own Movement Speed by 20% for 4 seconds. *Warcry W: 'During the '''Mad Enchantment' state, the Evasion Rate and Bonus Critical Strike Damage from the passive effect of this skill will be doubled but the active ability of this skill will be disabled. *''Warcry W: ''Removed before casting animation. *''Whirlwind Slash E: ''Cooldown reduced from 13/12/11/10/9 seconds to 12/11/10/9/8 seconds. *''Whirlwind Slash E: ''Each basic attack now reduces the cooldown of this skill by 1 second. (Replaced the ability to reduce the cooldown of this skill for each critical strike from Heracles's basic attacks) *''Whirlwind Slash E: ''During the Mad Enchantment state, each basic attack reduces the cooldown of this skill by 1.5 seconds instead. *''The Twelve Labors (God Hand) R: ''Reworked the effect as follows: **'Passive - '''The critical strike chance of Heracles is increased by 20%/25%/30%. **'Active - Heracles enters the '''Mad Enchantment state for 5/6/7 seconds, increasing his critical strike chance by 40%/50%/60%, increasing the chance from his Battle Continuation to completely nullify the lethal damage received to 100%, and increasing his Movement Speed by 30%. *''Blood Terminal Velocity E: ''White Rock Shooter can now move during the channeling effect of this skill with the Movement Speed that is reduced by 60%. *Base Armor 26 → 28 *Magic Resist Growth per level 0.5 → 0.75 *''Wind Sign「Opening Wind of the Tengu Realm」Q: ''The small whirlwind now deals 42/60/78/96/114 + AP magic damage to all enemies hit while it flies through to the target location. *''Wind Sign「Opening Wind of the Tengu Realm」Q: ''The giant whirlwind now deals 60/84/108/132/156 + AP magic damage to all enemies hit while it flies through to the target location. *''Mechanical Shield: ''Adjusted the reduction on each damage received from + Hero Level to + Hero Level. *''Red Aura's Domain - Off / On W: ''Adjusted the bonus Armor and Magic Resist received from the Red Aura's Domain aura from 6/12/18/24/30 to 4/8/12/16/20. *''Wheel of Fate - Life to Death / Death to Life W: ''Adjusted the bonus Armor and Magic Resist received from the Life mode from 5/10/15/20/25 to 4/8/12/16/20. *''Lost Christmas R: ''Adjusted the maximum and minimum durations of the stun effect from 2~0.5 seconds to 1.5~0.75 seconds. *''Magic Prop Q: ''AP ratio of the skill damage reduced from AP to AP. *''Fake Substitute E: ''AP ratio of the skill damage (from an invitation card and explosion of the dummy) reduced from AP to AP. *''Kaitou Hang Glider R: ''Fixed an issue wherein the usage of the 2nd cast during the before casting animation would be invalid. *''Schwarzschild W: ''Reduced damage reduction from 22%/32%/42%/52%/62% to 12%/22%/32%/42%/52% *''Requiem W: ''Reduced the base value of the healing effect from 40/65/90/115/140 to 40/60/80/100/120. *''Requiem W: ''The casting of this skill no longer interrupts Miku's movement. *''GUNDAM: ''Fixed the incorrect description about the bonus Armor and Magic Resist received from this skill. *''Super DRAGOON System W: ''AP ratio of the skill damage reduced from AP to AP. *''Multi-phase Beam Cannon E: ''Fixed an issue wherein the actual cast range of the skill didn't match with its skill indicator. *''Armor Collision E: ''Adjusted the skill to no longer automatically launch a basic attack of Alphonse after Alphonse collides with the target. *''Flare Arrow Q: ''Mana ratio of the skill damage increased from of Lina's maximum Mana to of Lina Maximum Mana. *''Light Strike Array W: ''Mana ratio of the skill damage increased from of Lina's maximum Mana to of Lina Maximum Mana. *''Dragon Slave E: ''Mana ratio of the skill damage increased from of Lina's maximum Mana to of Lina Maximum Mana. *''Dragon Slave E: ''Cast range increased from 550 to 700. *''Dragon Slave E: ''The speed of the skill projectile decreased from 1500 to 1400. *''Ragna Blade R: ''Mana ratio of the skill damage increased from of Lina's maximum Mana to of Lina Maximum Mana. *''Super-Tier Magic: Fallen Down R: ''The casting of this skill no longer interrupts Ainz's movement. *''Super-Tier Magic: Fallen Down R: ''The base damage of the skill increased from 320/480/640 to 350/550/750. *''Ventriloquism E: ''Cooldown adjusted from 16/15/14/13/12 seconds to 14/13/12/11/10 seconds. *''Perfect and Elegant Maid E: ''Cooldown adjusted from 17/16/15/14/13 seconds to 14/13/12/11/10 seconds. *''M249 Light Machine Gun W: ''The channeling could no longer be able to be interrupted by a silence effect. *''Dark Surge E: ''The damage of the skill increased from 50/80/110/140/170 + 0.5AP to 50/85/120/155/190 + 0.6AP. *''Butler's Knives W: ''Removed the upper limit of the stacks of Sebastian's set of knives. *The basic attack range increased from 130 to 140. *''Vanish R: ''Reduced the reducible cooldown that was forced on all of his basic skills within stealth from 2 seconds to 0.5 seconds. *''Stealth: ''Reduced the reducible interval on all other basic skills when Rogue Boy uses any of his basic skills from 0.5 seconds to 0.2 seconds. *''Stealth: ''Reduced the range that can be detected while in stealth by enemy heroes from 400 range to 300 range. *''Stealth: ''When he is being detected by nearby enemy heroes, his Movement Speed will be increased by 30% for 1.5 seconds. (Replaced the old ability that increases his Movement Speed by the same amount and duration when he is near enemy heroes) *''Sneak Attack Q: ''Changed the skill name from Sneak Attack to Sap. *''Sneak Attack Q: ''The effect is reworked as follows: **'Old Effect: '''Rogue Boy strikes on an enemy unit, stunning for 0.5 / 0.75 / 1.0 / 1.25 / 1.5 seconds and applying 2 stacks of '''Combo' on the target. **'New Effect: '''Rogue Boy saps the targeted enemy unit into being stunned for 4 seconds. When the target takes any damage higher than 20/25/30/35/40 while being stunned by this skill, the duration of the stun effect will be immediately reduced to 1 second, otherwise, the duration will be reduced by 0.5 seconds for each damage the target takes. This skill also applies 2 stacks of '''Combo' on the target. *''Sneak Attack Q: ''Cast range increased from 130 to 160. *''Ambush W: ''Cast range increased from 155 to 160. *''Ambush W: ''Now could cause the Robbery effect on the target as long as the skill was launched from behind the target. *''Ambush W: ''The effectiveness of the Movement Speed reduction increased from 20% to 40%. *''Ambush W: ''No longer be able to critical strike. *''Garrote E: ''Cast range increased from 130 to 160. *''Eviscerate Q: ''Adjusted to become a single target skill. *''Hemorrhage W: ''Cast range increased from 130 to 160. *''Hemorrhage W: ''Now increases the Movement Speed of Rogue Boy by 30% for 1 second after being cast. *''Kidney Shot E: ''Adjusted to become a single target skill. *''Kidney Shot E: ''Now also deals 10/20/30/40/50 + AD physical damage to the target after being cast. Talent *'Divine Art (神圣术)' **'Old Effect: '''When you heal allies, the healing effect also applies 8~25 (scaling with Hero Level) Armor and Magic Resist that lasts for 4 seconds to the target. **'New Effect: When you heal allies, the healing effect also applies 3~20 (scaling with Hero Level) Armor and Magic Resist that lasts for 4 seconds to the target. ---- *Adjusted the total price from 1000 to 1500 Gold. *Added Stats: +200 Health *Adjusted the equipment as follows: **Total price: 2650 (Flashing Blade + Vine Armor + Firm Crown) **Stats: increase Magic Resist from 20 to 25. (手指毁灭者') *Returned this equipment to the Eternal Arena. *Adjusted the equipment as follows: **Total Price: 3000 (Magna Carta + Black Dragon Whip) **Stats: +80 Ability Power | +5% Movement Speed | +50% Attack Speed | +15% Cooldown Reduction **UNIQUE Passive: ''Your basic attacks deal 15 + AP bonus magic damage on the target. (定向闪电发生器) *Adjusted this equipment as follows: **Total Price: 2800 (Black Dragon Whip + Copper Sword) **Stats: +30 Attack Damage | +7% Movement Speed | +50% Attack Speed **''UNIQUE Passive: ''Your basic attacks unleash the chain lightning that inflicts 15 bonus magic damage to the primary target before bouncing to the next 3 nearby targets, inflicting the other targets with 15 + AD magic damage. The chain lightning effect can critically strike and be affected by Life Steal. (斩舰刀) *Adjusted the equipment as follows: **Total Price: 3200 (Black Dragon Whip + Copper Sword + Life Crystal) **Stats: +250 Health | +30 Attack Damage | +5% Movement Speed | +50% Attack Speed **''UNIQUE Passive: ''Your basic attacks deal 15 + of target's maximum Health bonus mixed damage on the target (up to 75 damage against non-hero units). The mixed damage deals either magic damage or physical damage depending on the Armor - your Armor Penetration and Magic Resist - your Magic Penetration. (遥远的蹂躏制霸) *Adjusted the equipment as follows: **Total Price: 3000 (Black Keys + Lubricated Gem) **Stats: +350 Health | +45 Attack Damage | +5% Movement Speed | +20% Cooldown Reduction **''UNIQUE Passive: ''Your physical damage reduces the target's Armor by 5% for 5 seconds, stacking up to 5 times (25% Armor Reduction). **''UNIQUE Passive: ''When an enemy hero appears within 500 range nearby, you will gain 15% bonus Movement Speed and the ability to ignore unit collision for 2 seconds, the effect can't trigger more than once within 6 seconds. *Added the new effect as follows: **''UNIQUE Passive: ''According to your hero's current level, each level grants 10 Health to your hero. *Adjusted the old effect as follows: **''UNIQUE Passive: ''For every 150 maximum Mana you currently have, grants 1% bonus Ability Power to your hero. Bonus caps at 30% bonus Ability Power. *Adjusted the old effect as follows: **''UNIQUE Passive: ''For every 100 maximum Mana you currently have, grants 1% bonus Attack Damage to your hero. Bonus caps at 30% bonus Attack Damage. *Stats: Increased Ability Power from 100 to 110. *Reworked the old active effect as follows: **''Removed UNIQUE Passive: ''Applies a debuff that reduces Hero Level + 15 Magic Resist to all enemy heroes within the targeted area, the debuff lasts for 3 seconds (90 second cooldown). **''New UNIQUE Passive: ''Grants the Tyrant's Eye aura to the user, the aura reduces the Magic Resist of all enemies within 350 radius nearby by 5 + Level. *Total Price: 2700 (Scale Armor + Strong Belt) *Stats: Reduced movement speed from 3% to 2%. *Adjusted the old effect as follows: **''UNIQUE Passive: ''The damage dealt against all nearby enemies reduced from 30 + Level x 2 to 27 + Level x 1.5. *Total Price: 2700 (Scale Armor + Strong Belt) *''UNIQUE Passive: ''No longer triggered by equipment damage. *''UNIQUE Passive: ''Increased the maximums stacks from 4 to 6, the effect on each stack has been reduced from 15 Attack Damage and 20 Ability Power to 10 Attack damage and 15 Ability power. ---- *The shock trap now also deals 60 + x Equipment Level true damage to the enemies hit. *Added a new following effect: **''UNIQUE Active: ''Instantly restores + Equipment Level% of your missing health. *Added a new following effect: **''UNIQUE Passive: ''After upgrading to level 15, your maximum Health is increased by 10%. *The amount of Attack Damage that can be stolen from active ability adjusted from 10 + Level x 2 with a maximum at 28 Attack Damage to 20 + Level x 4 without maximum value, the duration is also reduced from 10 seconds to 5 seconds. *Adjusted the equipment as follows: **Stats: +850 Health | +150 Ability Power *Adjusted the equipment as follows: **Stats: +550 Health | +50 Magic Resist | +50 Attack Damage (Enchanted Spear (Trial Version)) (附魔之枪（仮名）) *Stats: +28% Attack Speed | +1000 Mana | + 15 Mana Regeneration/5 seconds *'Unique Passive : '''Your basic attacks deal 50 + Mana x (0.005 + [0.001 x Equipment Level)] bonus magic damage. *Replaced the old abilities with the new abilities as follows: **Unique Passive: ''Replaces the Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu Q with Senpuu Shuriken Q (旋风手里剑). **''Unique Passive: ''For each upgrade of this equipment, it increases the cast range Senpuu Shuriken Q by 100% of its actual cast range, up to 10 times of the actual cast range at level 10 of the equipment. **''Unique Passive: ''Increases the Attack Damage of Tenten by + Equipment Level%. *Stats: Increased Ability Power from 70 to 110. ---- Heroes *Hero Card - Kamado Tanjirou is available in Item Mall at 18.00 on 23rd January 2020. *Hero Card - Feng Baobao is available in Item Mall at 00.01 on 27th January 2020. New Items & Packages *Wan Shi Da Ji Lucky Bag (万事大吉福袋) is available in Item Mall only between 24th January 2020 to 8th February 2020. (Limited to 3 purchases per day for each player) *Bu Bu Gao Sheng Lucky Bag (步步高升福袋) is available in Item Mall only between 24th January 2020 to 8th February 2020. (Limited to 5 purchases for each player) *Pu Tian Tong Qing Lucky Bag (普天同庆福袋) is available in Item Mall only between 24th January 2020 to 8th February 2020. (Limited to only 1 purchase for each player) *Five Color Puella Magi Witch Team (5 in 1) is available with a 50% discount (990 Diamonds -> 495 Diamonds). *Feng Baobao Package (Hero+Skin) is available in Item Mall at 00.01 on 27th January 2020. *Dimensional Awakening Package is available in Item Mall at 18.00 on 23rd January 2020. *Chinese New Year Yuusha Package is available with a 50% discount in Item Mall at 18.00 on 23rd January 2020. (Limited to only 1 purchase for each player) Skins *Feng Baobao's Skin Card - Awu (阿无) available for sale in Item Mall at 00.01 on 27th January 2020. *Pandora's Skin Card - Dimensional Awakening Pandora (次元觉醒) available for sale in Item Mall at 18.00 on 23rd January 2020. ---- *修复了跨服匹配竞技场中弹射类子弹和同步坐标类子弹客户端坐显示与实际不符的问题 *Fixed a bug in Eternal Arena wherein the equipping of both Berserker Sword and Kusanagi Sword would get 15 extra Armor Penetration. ---- Three Ying (War) Lords (2020.01.17) *Adjusted the type of the 1st task from being One-Time Quest to Daily Quest. Chinese New Year Festival (2020.01.21) *The deadline for Reward Exchange Time adjusted from 5 February 2020 to 12 February 2020. Item Interface *For items that are wrongly decomposed, extended the duration for them to stay in the Redemption System from 30 days to 365 days (1 year). ---- ----